


Tendrils

by CobaltLane (stopmopingstarthoping)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Getting Together, Multi, Polyamory, Smoking, closing the vee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/CobaltLane
Summary: Steve is surprised by an unexpected, but entirely welcome, moment between Peggy and Bucky.





	Tendrils

The first time they kissed, it nearly knocked Steve off his barstool. He watched the glossy chestnut brown of Peggy's hair brush close to the lighter, more tousled strands sweeping back from Bucky's face, and leaned over so far he almost lost his balance. He'd busied himself with his drink, trying not to mess up whatever was about to happen, and was rewarded with the sly quirk of a precisely penciled eyebrow when he flicked a quick gaze to the side. 

They'd shared a cigarette; a simple thing, but sometimes simple was all it took. As he watched Peggy's glossy red nails thread through the hair at the back of Bucky's neck, Steve felt a dazed grin cross his face. He knew how it felt to push fingers through those close-cropped brown strands, and he also knew the light scrape of those nails across his own scalp. It was surreal to watch both sensations play out right there in front of him. 

He took a big sip of his drink, as if it could still get him drunk. Maybe out of habit. Maybe because his mouth had been hanging open for the last fifteen minutes or so, watching Peggy banter, with lips and eyes and clever, clever words. You could cut a man with some of those remarks, he'd teased, and she'd speared Steve on them many, many times. 

But Bucky just—he usually bristled, or got competitive, or…didn't respond the way he'd been doing tonight. Something had clicked, something unexpected. Bucky was looking at Peggy with his own eyes, not through the lens of Steve. Steve's gaze followed Bucky's as it traveled down Peggy's curves; she gave a sassy twist and recrossed her legs. 

This had gone way, way beyond a polite friendship. It was like Steve wasn't even here.

But boy, was he glad he was. Steve watched their lips graze close, smoke drifting out between them, and he found himself wanting another swallow of that drink. He tried not to stare as the kiss deepened, and Peggy tilted her head and sighed. 

Bucky stood up to slide a hand down to the small of her back, and Steve tossed back the last of his cocktail. When he looked up again, two sets of eyes were fixed on him, one brown, one blue. Those eyes shot tingles through his chest, and if he admitted the truth, a little lower too. 

Tendrils of pale smoke curled and wisped around their faces as they exhaled, and Steve watched one trail away over Bucky’s cheek. He heard the faint click of a high heel step toward him, either over or under the music. Something let go in his chest and opened up, and Steve felt like tendrils swirled around his heart, tucking themselves around corners and nestling in deep. 

It felt the same way their hands did as they slid up Steve’s arms to let him know it was time to go home; the same way bare legs intertwined in Steve’s bed in the light of the early morning sun the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gorgeous art on Twitter](https://twitter.com/BuckyBa54411193/status/935744227572699137).


End file.
